


Warm in the Winter

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caring, F/M, Massages, careful sex, first time in the relationship, penetration orgasm, playful femreader, submissive-ish male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: After a hike in the cold, it's better to warm up in the bedroom than by the fireside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning seems a bit… off.. But i wanted to try to stretch my limits with this format. Maybe i’m over-thinking it. Sometimes it's easier for me to get through a part if I put actual descriptions of a Jane Doe, then go back to edit it. I tried to go through it and edit it as much as a could, but there may be a few hiccups. Hope y’all like it. Any feedback or mistake-notifying is appreciated greatly! Originally requested, and also posted on Tumblr.

“I’m still sore from hiking all the way up here yesterday…” [femfriend] complained to her [name] as she picked up empty plates off of the dining table. Eventually she retrieved the dinnerware from in front of her friend, and the muscular man seated next to her.

“Same,” her [name] replied. She stretched her arms in front of her. “It’s because of all that snow. I’m surprised we made it here.” She sighed and laid her head between her arms.

“ _She’s_ just sore because she had to swim through the snow to get here.” A snarky, yet playful joke came from the man, aimed at the standing woman.

“[name], hit him for me, please? Unlike Gladio, I’m busy being useful and cleaning up after dinner.”

[name] shook her head, but didn’t look up.

“Yes. Please. Hit me.” Gladio replied. He obviously joked, though a hint of something else was in his deep voice. This caught [name]’s attention. She lifted her head to look over at him. His warm amber-like eyes were already trained on her, and they had a playful hue to them.

“Don’t fuck in the dining room…” The Prince mumbled from the couch he laid on.

A smile twitched at Gladio’s lips, his gaze never left his girlfriend’s face. “The Princess needs his beauty sleep.” He said before he rose to his feet, then offered a hand to help the sitting woman up. “We’ll take this elsewhere, then.”

The [h/c] woman raised an eyebrow. She wasted no time in placing her hand in his large one. He pulled her close, then in one fluid movement, swept her legs out from under her with his tattooed arm, and supported her back with his other arm, to put her in a bridal hold. The shock on her face drew a smile from the leather-clad man. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. She glanced over her shoulder at the ground as they began to move toward the hall leading to the bedrooms.

Once she believed them to be out of earshot, [name] asked “do you like to be hit?”

A low chuckle emitted from her boyfriend, whom still smiled. “Metaphorically, I guess. ‘Whipped’ would be a better term for it. We haven’t really gotten in to it, but I like to service in bed.”

“Oh.” She expected an honest answer, not so much the straightforward and mildly explicit one he gave. She only stopped mulling over his words once Gladio set her on a bed.  The red duvet and dim lighting set a romantic mood. She watched his broad back as he turned to shut the door. He returned to her, and tenderly ran his fingers through her [h/c] hair.

“How ‘bout a massage? You said you were sore.”

“Sure!” [name] exclaimed. Momentarily, she worried if she sounded _too_ enthusiastic. Her concerns dissipated when his strong hand cupped her chin to tilt her face upward. The tall man lowered his face to give her a tender, slow kiss. His lips were soft, despite the cold outside. When he moved to peck her cheek, his maintained facial hair along his jaw tickled her cool [s/c] skin. A small smile crept on to her face. His kisses moved south on her body, while his hands moved up over her bare thighs, until he reached the hem of her top. Fingers crept inward along [name]’s back, underneath her clothing to separate it from her body. Gladio pulled the garment over her head, then quickly returned his mouth to her collarbone. He moved toward her cleavage while he worked the clasp of her lacy, baby-pink bra undone. The [h/c] woman’s breath hitched slightly when he brushed the straps from her shoulders, and peeled the undergarment off her. Cool air on her now exposed breasts caused her nipples to harden. He took notice, and quickly wrapped his lips around one hard bud while gently squeezing and rolling the other between his fingers.

She bit her lip as she watched him, then supported herself with one arm so she could reach a hand up to run her fingers through his long, dark hair. This earned a low, almost inaudible moan from the tattooed man. His mouth left [name]’s breast to capture her lips once more. This time, his tongue licked along her full bottom lip, and practically forced its way inside. His actions seemed more hurried. A soft touch trailed its way down her front, then disappeared at the waistband of her pants. With a practiced movement, he unbuttoned and unzipped her bottoms. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs, together with her panties. Gladio then broke their lengthy kiss, and stepped away.

“You get comfy. And don’t get too cold while I’m gone.” He said mischievously. The woman scooted herself farther back on the bed, toward the center, then propped the pillows up so her [e/c] eyes could watch her boyfriend as he rustled through a luggage bag at the side of the bed. Only moments passed before he rose to his feet, a small, black bottle in his hands. He returned to the end of the bed, and set it on the small table behind him with a quiet tap. His built arms moved in front of him, then the gauntlet from his left hand joined the collection of items on the table. He turned to face her. His stare wandered up her body until it found her eyes. With locked gazes, Gladio pulled off his short-sleeved leather jacket enticingly slowly. [name] attempted to bite back a smirk, but failed. Excitement won over. He mirrored her expression “Roll over. We can’t go for the good stuff first. That spoils it.”

“Oh the ‘good stuff,’ huh?” She jokingly retorted, before she shifted on to her stomach. Her arms folded under her head. She missed the sight of his muscular body already. The sound of a bottle cap being snapped open, then closed could be heard. There was silence before something heavy moved on to the bed. The tall man positioned himself over her, then walked on his knees until he straddled her waist from behind, but refrained from putting his weight on her.

She felt large hands put measured pressure on her back, between her shoulder blades. They smeared a warm liquid around her skin, all over the reachable areas of her body. The scent of cinnamon filled the air as his hands moved back to their starting point. Gladio’s forefingers glided up her spine, to her shoulders. He rubbed the muscles lose, while he made sure to get the ligaments that were tough to work. His thumbs drew small circles all around her back for a while before he let his broad palms slide over her. [name] exhaled, melting under his touch and the warming liquid. They’ve only done this once before, but it was not enough. She craved his hands all over her.

The brunt of his palms were at the small of her back, rubbing side-to-side almost teasingly. He balanced as he walked backwards on his knees until his feet touched the floor. He now had full range of her backside and legs. The muscular man cupped and squeezed her ass cheeks. He took his time kneading them, he worked his thumbs underneath them, and enjoyed how they felt in his hands. To the [h/c]’s disappointment, his strong hands moved on to massage the quadriceps of her thighs. He slowly massaged up and down, then repeated the same movement as he worked her calves. Once he reached her heels, he stopped. His touch abandoning her caused her to look over her shoulder at him. She watched him set the aforementioned bottle back down, and slather the oil between his hands as he looked back at her.

“Ready for the front?” Gladio asked. His tone lower, huskier. She attempted to disguise her excitement as she flipped over on to her heated back. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, to take one of his girlfriend’s feet in both of his hands. He worked his thumbs down the center of it, then leisurely, gently, pinched each of her toes. He offered the same attention to her other foot. His palms covered the tops of each of her feet before they slid up to her smooth shins. “Feel better?”

[name] nodded with a small smile. “Much better. I already feel a lot lighter.”

“Mmmm… I’m not gonna stop, though.”

“Good. I didn’t say you could.”

The tattooed man closed his eyes for a moment, while rubbing the tops of his partner’s thighs. “Like that.” He all but whispered.

“Hmm?” She raised her eyebrows. She said it as a lighthearted joke, she didn’t expect this type of response. Was this bad?

“I like being talked down to… Like being kinda dominated… Like that.” His gaze tentatively found her face and watched for a reaction. She swore she could see him blushing slightly.

“Oh~” She mused. “that can be arranged.” She said it before thinking. Not that she would have put much thought in to it.

A full grin spread on Gladio’s face. “In due time. For now…” His thumbs pushed downward between the small space between her thighs and outer pussy lips. [name] sucked her bottom lip in to her mouth to bite lightly. Only now did she notice exactly how turned on she was by his strong hands all over her. He repeated the movement, and she felt her wetness cause her pussy to slide against itself. He paused his advancement of her massage there to watch between her legs momentarily. His blatant stare at a place that was normally private, embarrassed her slightly. Her heart raced faster as he slowly shifted to lower his face to her body. Soft lips slid upward along her wet slit. His hands moved farther to massage her hips while he kissed up to her naval. She sighed – mostly relaxed, but slightly frustrated. Just her boyfriend _existing_ is enough to make her want him. When the opportunity to have some privacy arises, and they could be intimate, they never went “all the way.” Granted, they only recently began dating. But the fact remained that these massages and private moments were getting to be more of a tease than a treat.

The dark-haired man delicately ran his hands along her stomach and sides. His time there was brief, he was obviously excited to cup her breasts from underneath and flick her nipples with his thumbs. The [height] woman quietly gasped. Her boobs swelled in his palms with her intake of breath, and he squeezed them gently. The oil he used made her skin slippery, so they slid from his grasp easily. Her body tingled sweetly when he took each of her nipples between his index finger and thumb, then rolled them at a moderate pace. She arched her back a little, as her neglected pussy twitched. He learned his torso over her so his mouth could kiss and tease the flesh of her exposed neck. His hands now wandered over her body; over her sides, between her legs, down her thighs, over her breasts. She felt the desire in his touch, she couldn’t take much more.

“Gladio…” [name] whispered breathily on his neck, just under his ear.

His body tensed briefly, then a low moan that sounded akin to a growl rumbled deep in his throat. Unexpectedly, he pulled away from her. His eyes looked like smoldering embers, but his furrowed brow showed concern.

“Look…” He started, unsure. “I know I said that I didn’t want to go any further for a while, n’ that I wanna take things slow, but… I don’t think I can help myself anymore.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “That’s perfectly fine.” The opportunity to have him take her was so close, she couldn’t let it slip away.

“But I want you to be ready…”

“Considering you’ve been feeling me up for – “ she paused to glance at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside her. “- almost an hour, I couldn’t be more ready.”

“I’m in no position to tell you ‘no’.” the built man resigned as he began to unbuckle the belt on his leather pants.

“Gimme!” [name] playfully reached for his bottoms to undo the button and the zipper to help him along. He reached in to pull his cock free as she pushed his pants down his waist. Once her eyes caught their first glimpse of his sex organ, she stopped all movements. He was big… like _really_ big. His hand holding it at the base only covered about half of it. She noted the dark pink hue of the head of his dick.

“You’re so turned on by me…”

Gladio took over her job, and shed his bottoms. Though he let go of his shaft, it still stood at attention. “Well, I said you were the good stuff.” He said as he covered her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned in for another kiss. She felt his girthy cock lay heavily on her crotch. When he shifted his hips, the veiny underside rubbed against her clit, causing her to moan in to the kiss. He bucked his hips more, until he had a thrusting rhythm. She broke the kiss so she could look down between them. His length donned a glossy sheen as her arousal smeared on it.

“Could you cum like this?” He asked, lust dripping from his voice.

Her mental answer was “oh god yes,” but she thought that if she told him that, he would bring her to orgasm that way, and they wouldn’t have sex – again. Instead, with labored breathing, she said “I want you inside me.”

He slowed his thrusts in response. He reached a tattooed arm down to line the swollen head of his dick up with her soaked entrance. “Tell me when it hurts.” He mumbled in to her ear. With that, he began to push his way inside her.

[name] wasn’t sure what to make of this feeling. It was a lot of pressure, and it felt sort of awkward. A slight burning sensation was there, but it felt nice. Suddenly, that burning turned sharp. She drew a breath between her teeth and dug her nails in to her boyfriend’s back. Immediately, her froze. He took one of her arms from around him to slide his fingers between hers on the bed beside them.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered on her neck between light, sloppy kisses. With his free hand, he fondled her chest in hopes to make the pain recede.

“No, it’s OK!” She swallowed. That hurt more than she cared to admit. “Keep going.” He kept his lips on her skin while he continued to bury himself inside her. He squeezed her hand gently. At any sign of pain, or discomfort, he would stop to let her relax. Eventually, she turned in to a sweaty mess below him. He pleasured her nipples with his tongue as he pushed himself in to the hilt. She audibly gasped and arched her back. The woman never felt being so full before. She could feel his cock pushing hard against her cervix. She was so stretched, the slightest twitch sent jolts of pleasure through her body.

“Mmoh god…” The man above her moaned. “I knew you’d be tight, but damn.”

Her head fell back in to the pillow. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

He placed small kisses down the flesh that covered her throat “’M gonna move now.” Arms hooked underneath [name]’s knees, and they were brought farther up her body. Her face twisted in pain as she moved, but it faded away once her boyfriend kissed her lips affectionately and the new pressure on her upper walls caused a sweet sensation to emanate from her core. As soon as he thought her ready, he slowly rocked his hips. The head of his big cock rubbed that special spot inside her. She felt herself begin to go numb. Her small hand squeezed his, she brought her other hand up to thread her fingers through is hair. Lips barely above her ear, he whispered, “I love how fucking tight you are.”

She practically drew her breath in gasps as he continued at his slow pace. She was losing herself quickly. Gladio’s low moans and grunts on her sensitive neck were not helping. She was almost ashamed at how swiftly she was getting close. She could typically hold out longer than most guys she was with. Whether it was the combination of being excited, relaxed, and a big dick, or if she simply felt that strongly for him – this was special.

“Gladio…” she moaned, drawing out the last syllable. She could feel his cock twitch inside her in response. And that was it. She gripped his hair and his hand – to which he squeezed back – as she free fell over the edge to her orgasm. Her swollen clit pulsed, her pussy rhythmically gripped him tighter.

“Yeah, baby, cum for me…” His deep voice enticed her, dripping with need. He continued to thrust. She felt as if her orgasm never completely stopped. Little moans and gasps constantly streamed from her lips. She could tell that his restraint on himself began to loosen, for he started to thrust a little faster. [name] felt his balls tap against her ass now. He gently pulled skin on her shoulder between his teeth, then bit down slightly. She cried out – that would leave a mark in the morning. He placed a light peck on the bruise-to-be. Then his movements suddenly turned hesitant. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Truthfully, he was hurting her. She knew Gladio wanted her to communicate, but the pain wasn’t unbearable. Besides, she would rather the world end than for him to stop fucking her. It felt good more than it hurt. “N-no… Not really.” She responded breathily.

He paused his thrusting, then straightened his back to kneel upright. She could see beads of sweat fall down his face. He slicked his messy, dark hair back before he put a hand on the back of one of her thighs to push her leg almost parallel to her body. This new position slightly lifted her lower half, and angled him so he nailed her g-spot perfectly. “I wanna watch you cum again.” He muscular man said as he resumed thrusting. He rubbed her thigh with his thumb and his heated gaze watched her face.

She blushed both at his words, and at how exposed she felt, now that his body was absent from hers. Though her breasts bounced with his thrusts, his eyes never left hers. His free hand gripped her waist, which gave him better leverage to go even faster. Her back arched, intense pleasure being pounded in to her. One hand weakly clawed at his arm, while the other gripped the pillows behind her. Wet sounds of her pussy sucking him in and his sack slapping against her could be heard, yet neither of them had any regards for being “too loud.” The [height] woman could feel his cock twitching inside of her. His movements gained a frantic edge to them.

“I’m gonna cum soon.” He whispered. His sudden desperation to get off was such a turn-on for her. _He_ was such a turn-on. What felt like liquid fire pumped in to her veins as a powerful orgasm coursed through her entire being.

“Gladio!” She all but screamed his name. In one quick action, he had her in his lap, with both of his strong arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. She trembled in his grasp with the aftermath of her exhausting orgasm. He gave a few small thrusts as he finished emptying himself in to her wet cave. He tilted her chin up to face him so he could place his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. He lifted her to pull her off of his still half-hard cock. He moved around her to lay flat on the bed, and she noticed a rope of pure white cum sliding down his length before she was guided to lay on top of him. [name] nuzzled her head against his toned chest and he kissed the top of it. The feeling of being physically empty without him inside her was eased as she listened to his heartbeat slowing to a relaxed pace. Her eyes drooped closed as he planted a kiss on top of her head. She was too drained to do anything else but listen.

“You’re beautiful.” Gladio said quietly, before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
